


Honey

by ankostone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Hanatamago Family, Ladonia being cute, Sweden being cute, this family is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Ladonia throws a fit





	

Erland kicked and screamed as he was picked up by the larger nation, Berwald struggling to keep him in his arms. 

“You stupid oversize jerk!” Erland screamed as he tried to escape. Berwald sighed, unsure what had suddenly gotten into the young boy. 

“Why r’ya acting like this?” Berwald asked, but the boy wouldn’t listen. 

“I HATE you I HATE YOU!” He screamed, kicking more. Berwald didn’t let his words faze him, but he had no idea what was with the sudden explosion of anger. Peter was with Arthur for the weekend, and usually that was Erland’s instigator. Even Tino was gone, conducting business in Estonia.

The boy continued his tantrum, and Berwald felt powerless. Finally, he just Erland on the couch. The boy hesitated a moment, but soon continued on with his screaming. 

Berwald grabbed a chair from the kitchen and pulled it into the living room, and sat in front of Erland and watched him as his face turned red, and he kicked and punched the couch in anger. Berwald was patient, and wondered how much energy he had in him.

It was fifteen minutes before Erland had finally settled down, his throat sore from his screaming, and he still refused to acknowledge Berwald. The man took it as a sign to try and get an explanation. 

“So, what was that about?” Berwald asked. The boy sniffled, and looked away. 

“It was about how much I hate you, idiot.” He said, before kicking again, though only once. Berwald nodded, as if understanding.

“Any reason why?” He asked. Erland froze a moment, not having expected the question, though he probably should have,since Berwald wasn’t walking away until he got an answer. 

“Because!” He yelled, crossing his arms, before swallowing hard, his throat really hurting. He looked away. 

Berwald nodded again. “I see. Well, I love ya.” Berwald said, before standing up. Erland looked up at him with wide eyes, a bit shocked. 

“You’re not gonna make me tell you?” He asked, confused. Berwald shrugged. 

“I just figure ya hate me, I can’t do anything about that.” He said, going to pick up the chair. 

“Yes you can!” Erland yelled, before whining, grabbing his throat. Berwald realized he must have hurt it in his fit.

The Swede walked over to Erland and lifted him up, the young boy not objecting. Berwald placed him on his hip, and though the micronation refused to look at his brother, he still layed his head on his shoulder as he was carried to the kitchen. Berwald set him on the counter, before going over to a cabinet. 

“You aren’t going to make me take medicine are you?!” Erland asked, already beginning to panic, not wanting to take it. Berwald chuckled slightly, before reaching in the cabinet and pulling out a bear shaped bottle. 

“Medicine doesn’t work that good. Honey is best.” He said, walking back over, before grabbing a spoon. He poured a bit of honey on it, before holding the spoon out to the boy. 

Erland looked at it a moment, before opening his mouth. Berwald fed the honey to him, and smiled slightly. Erland swallowed, and licked his lips, the honey tasting well, and already beginning to coat his throat.

“Thank you…” He said quietly. Berwald chuckled, before ruffling his hair. 

“No problem.” He spoke kindly, before lifting Erland’s chin up. “I love ya.” He said again. 

Ladonia looked away, before nodding. 

“I love you too…”


End file.
